Psychologie inversée
by Tintinnabule
Summary: John commence à se demander pourquoi tout le monde le croit en couple avec Sherlock, et décide d'en parler avec l'intéressé. OS John/Sherlock.


Note de l'auteur : petit OS donc, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop OOC !

Disclaimer : Sherlock et cie sont la propriété de la BBC

* * *

Psychologie inversée

- Je ne sors pas avec lui !

C'était l'une des toutes premières phrases qu'avait prononcé John Watson lors du début de sa colocation avec Sherlock Holmes. Et il était loin d'imaginer qu'il aurait à la répéter de si nombreuses fois. Quel que soit l'endroit où Sherlock et lui se rendaient, il se trouvait toujours au moins une personne pour les regarder avec un petit sourire entendu, ou pire, leur demander carrément s'ils étaient pacsés. John songeait à présent avec le plus grand sérieux à porter un pull avec l'inscription « je ne suis pas gay ! », histoire de bien clarifier les choses. La chose la plus curieuse dans tout ça était que Sherlock ne démentait jamais, ne paraissant pas y attacher de l'importance. C'était toujours à John de rétorquer d'un ton excédé : « Oui, nous aurons besoin de deux chambres, merci. ». Et peu à peu, la question s'était faite plus précise dans l'esprit de John : quelle était donc la nature exacte de sa relation avec Sherlock ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, le grand détective n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre émotion sentimentale à son égard, et de son côté, John n'avait pas l'impression d'être amoureux de ce sociopathe en puissance. Pourtant, ils étaient bien plus proches que ne pouvaient l'être des colocataires ou même des amis. La preuve la plus flagrante datait de leur toute première rencontre : en moins de 24h, John avait accepté d'aller autopsier un cadavre, de courir un peu partout sur les toits de Londres, et pour finir, il avait tué un homme. Bien sûr, comparé aux excentricités de son colocataire, cela pouvait paraître peu de choses, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi John s'attendait en démarrant cette étrange… Aventure. Oui, c'était exactement cela, une aventure. La guerre l'avait bien trop marqué pour que tout puisse revenir à la normale, il le savait pertinemment, et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à s'embarquer dans les enquêtes déjantées de Sherlock Holmes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu en revanche, c'était cette ambiguïté qui désormais les accompagnait partout. Peut-être que Sherlock ne s'en rendait pas compte. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait. Mais en ce qui concernait John, ça devenait vraiment gênant. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Immédiatement. Se relevant brusquement de son lit, le médecin se dirigea vers ce qui leur tenait lieu de cuisine, bien qu'actuellement, cela ressemblait plus à un mini-laboratoire. Sherlock, penché sur ses fioles, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet, John bredouilla un vague :

- Hem, Sherlock, il faudrait qu'on parle…

L'échalas brun ne daigna pas tourner la tête :

- De quoi ? Si c'est à propos de l'affaire que Lestrade nous a soumis hier, je ne l'ai pas prise tout simplement parce qu'elle m'ennuyait.

Agacé, et oubliant un instant son objectif premier, John répliqua :

- Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de tirer ENCORE dans le mur pour te défouler. Si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre des têtes dans le frigo, tu pourrais au moins respecter la tranquillité et le mur de Mrs. Hudson, qui fait preuve d'une patience d'ange à ton égard !

Détournant enfin ses yeux bleus du liquide verdâtre qui remplissait l'éprouvette, Sherlock dévisagea son ami avec attention : ce dernier paraissait soucieux, il n'avait pourtant visiblement pas appelé sa sœur, il ne s'était pas disputé avec son dernier rencard en date (pour le moment du moins), n'avait pas encore remarqué les orteils dans le placard ni le foie dans le micro-onde, ne s'était pas aperçu du retour du crâne, bref, John n'avait aucune raison apparente d'être énervé, et… Gêné ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils : son blogueur paraissait bel et bien mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a John ?

Justement, ce dernier ne le savait pas trop lui-même. Pourquoi diable était-ce si difficile d'envisager une conversation sur les sentiments avec Sherlock ? Bon, certes, le détective n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser pour cela, mais il s'agissait d'eux deux ! Et se jetant à l'eau, le médecin débita d'une traite :

- Il y a que je me demande pourquoi les gens pensent toujours que nous sommes ensembles, nom de Dieu !

Sherlock se figea. Puis le petit sourire condescendant que John connaissait par cœur (et qu'il avait appris à redouter) apparut sur la pâle figure.

- Eh bien, peut-être parce que nous sommes colocataires, toujours fourrés ensemble, inséparables, complices, que tu es la seule personne à me supporter pleinement, que je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'un quelconque intérêt pour la gente féminine, que tes pulls ne parlent pas en ta faveur, pas plus que ton obstination à nier, et que sais-je encore !

Ce fut au tour de John de se figer. Imperturbable, Sherlock asséna le coup de grâce :

- Mais de toute façon John, les gens sont tout simplement trop stupides pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. Et que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

Alors ça c'était trop fort ! Hors de lui, John ne remarqua pas la minuscule lueur qui pétillait dans les prunelles du détective.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien dans ces moments-là, toi toujours si prompt à reprendre les esprits inférieurs au tien, et qui sont évidemment nombreux !

- Parce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine voyons.

- Comment ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ?!

- Eh bien non.

Le blond frémissait de fureur, sans même bien savoir pourquoi. Sherlock était tellement, tellement exaspérant ! Pourtant, ce dernier venait de répondre à sa question pour une fois. Simplement, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette réponse ne convenait pas du tout à John. Renonçant toutefois à poursuivre la discussion, il se contenta de pousser un soupir transpirant tout l'agacement du monde et de s'en aller en claquant la porte un peu plus violemment que nécessaire.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du détective : c'était une question de secondes désormais. Un « Et puis merde ! » retentit dans l'escalier. Le sourire s'élargit. Des pas précipités, et John surgit dans l'appartement, le rouge aux joues.

- Alors comme ça il n'y rien entre nous ?

- Absolument rien.

Le blond fit trois pas vers Sherlock, se campa devant lui, le dévisagea durant quelques secondes… Et l'embrassa.

- Et maintenant ? murmura John d'une voix rauque.

- Toujours rien, répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, reprit John en entraînant le jeune homme vers la chambre.

**FIN**

* * *

Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
